


he completely forgot

by imthepunchlord



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, and giggles, just cute, silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an idiot. He completely forgot. This was NOT how he wanted their first official date to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he completely forgot

Noctis huffed loudly into the cell he had clasped in his hand, glaring at his wardrobe. It wasn't too often that he really, _truly_ cared about his appearance; typically he just liked comfort and style. That's all he needed to wear. But tonight's gala, Regia Eva, the celebration of royals was being hosted here in Lucis this time; and he wanted to look nice. He had a lot to impress. Particularly with a lot of royals visiting.

He dressed below the norm, he could just picture old Idola making snide comments and waving his old wrinkly finger spewing, "Back in my day, princes..."

He just wasn't in the mood to hear that.

"I don't know what to wear!" he whined, glaring at all the suits. And dress shirts. And ties. Gods damn ties.

 _"Just let Ignis choose something,"_ Claire, Princess of Solheim, sighed, sounding entirely bored. _"Serah happily chose my dress. Less hassle for me to worry about."_

He snorted and cracked a grin, "How typical, _Eclair_."

_"..You really want to use that nickname today, when we're likely going to sit next to each other, and I have an available fork to jab you with under the table?"_

"Right," he relented, trying hard not to chuckle where she could hear him; he pleaded "spare me till later?"

_"Maybe."_

Good enough. "So what are you wearing tonight?" he asked, sliding each suit, shirt, and tie he had around, eyeing them up and down.

She made an uninterested sound on the cell. _"A blue dress."_

Ok. It was blue. He could work with blue.

_"Why do you care?"_

"I want us to match when we go."

_"...Why?"_

"Well we're going together aren't we-" Noctis froze. Etro's tits. He completely forgot to ask if she'd be his date tonight.

By the gods he was an _idiot_.

"Um," he uttered dumbly, panicking at how silent her end went. "I, we can; uh. I mean would you, I completely forgot and uh," gods he was smoother than this, wasn't he? Just, he couldn't believe that he just... he prayed for Etro to smite him where he stood.

_Idiotidiotidiotidiot-_

_"Yeah."_

"What?" Did she...?

_"I'll, I'll be your date tonight. Mom wanted me to have one anyway, and we always have fun, and we're going to sit together anyway and, ugh. I hate you."_

"Aw," Noctis cooed, "I don't think I've ever heard you get so flustered!"

 _"I'm jabbing you with a fork tonight,"_ she declared angrily. He could just imagine the flush on her cheeks.

"I'll see you at six," he told excitedly, a warm blush on his cheeks, then cheekily adds, _"Eclair."_

_"NOCTI-"_

He cut the call, laughing. He was going to get poked with a fork anyway. Now what did he have would go with blue.


End file.
